


Midnight

by PunishedPyotr



Series: The Self-Indulgent XX Chromosome AU [2]
Category: Metal Gear
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Fluff, Frottage, Gender Dysphoria, Intercrural Sex, M/M, Mantis being a good and supportive bf, Mantis being horny, Oral Sex, Past Rape/Non-con, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-10-14 20:07:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17515163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PunishedPyotr/pseuds/PunishedPyotr
Summary: Sequel toBedtime.Liquid wakes up in the middle of the night.





	Midnight

**Author's Note:**

> My gf hingabee helped me write this and by help me write this I mean it was literally a collab but she didn't like how her parts of it turned out so she said to just upload it without adding her as co-author :'(
> 
> Funnily enough she originally said not to upload it at all because she accused me of projecting so hard it would be like publicly posting sexts. _ROLLS EYES_

Well, he'd  _ thought _ Mantis had been asleep, but as soon as he was done and had scooched himself back up against Mantis to go back to sleep after that little... interruption... Liquid was greeted with a boner poking against his lower back. He gulped.

"M...Mantis...?"

Mantis' - fake, Liquid was now realizing - snoring faltered, and he moved back from Liquid, just a little too quick and twitchy for someone who had supposedly just woken up when Liquid had said his name.

Despite the fact that he surely  _ knew _ Liquid had caught him, Mantis still had the gall to innocently ask, "What are you doing up at this time, boss?"

"Oh, I was sure you would know all about that?" Liquid tried to counter dryly but did not exactly succeed at hiding that little glint of smug satisfaction in his voice.

It was not often he managed to catch Mantis like this, after all.

Instead of calmly explaining himself, though, his dear beloved just mumbled quietly into their shared pillow and Liquid had to lean even closer to actually understand what Mantis was saying. 

"I- er, I was  _ trying _ to sleep but you didn't exactly make it easy for me with all that, ah- noise you were making."

Smirking, Liquid slowly sneaked a hand underneath Mantis nightshirt.

"I can't help it if I wake up with a need to..."

"Oh, I am aware. But you should keep it down, I would have preferred to just—"

"I  _ was _ keeping it down," Liquid protested indignantly, his hand on Mantis stilling. "I was being perfectly silent!" The ability to do that, of course, was a point of pride for him.

Mantis either scoffed or hemmed and hawwed, but it did take a moment for him to come out and say, "I was more referring to little... noises coming from your... ah, fingers."

Liquid went bright red. He didn't think he'd been  _ that _ rough with himself.

Mantis lifted his head to peek at Liquid through the lenses of his mask, blinking in the darkness. "Eli, no offense, but it does not matter how gentle you are while touching yourself if you happen to be so aroused that-"

"You're one to talk!" Liquid snapped and gracelessly lowered his hand to grope at Mantis’ crotch to grab at the traitorous hardness there. "Stop acting like  _ I _ am the weird one here!"

Being called out on the consequences of his not-so-subtle voyeurism left Mantis appalled enough to hide his face again, but at this point Liquid was fed up with his avoidant antics and had recovered from his own post-orgasmic drowsiness enough to pull at Mantis' mask to get him to look up again. 

"Elii-" Mantis all but growled, which still sounded very much not intimidating. "Let me sleep!"

"No," Liquid said, with a bit of a whine in his voice. "I- I can keep going if I want to, so I'm more than willing to help you out of this predicament... eh?"

"Or I could just go take a cold shower-"

"Noooo. I thought you were too tired to get up and go  _ all the way _ to the bathroom anyway, right?"

Mantis groaned. Liquid smirked. Sure, Mantis could be awfully stubborn but Liquid was very, very good at getting under his skin and pulling him apart. Mantis gave up with a sigh, pushing himself into Liquid's touch.

"What do you want," he mumbled.

"Hmm." Liquid hadn't thought quite  _ that _ far. Then again, it wasn't his brain that needed to do the thinking right now.

Despite the obvious sexual tension Liquid considered taking it slow and sensual first; having Mantis vulnerable like this right now would make it easy to get him to lose the mask and maybe steal some kisses. 

He leaned forward to press his lips against Mantis' jaw, and gently palmed his erection. 

"How about we do something exciting for once?" 

Mantis scoffed but stiffened a little at Liquid's touch. "I find our lives plenty exciting already."

"Mh, but aren't you bored of just touching me all the time?" Liquid nipped at Mantis' earlobe. "Surely you're curious about how  _ other _ things may feel?"

"Eli, you're really terrible at doing a 'seductive' voice. You sound like a sexy James Bond villain."

Making a face, Liquid pulled back and  _ squeezed _ prompting Mantis to let out a long whine. "You're terrible." 

"Nhh- well, if you insist, I could use my mouth and-"

"But what about  _ your _ boner?" Liquid pouted.

"What  _ about _ it?" Mantis said petulantly.

"I can take care of you like you do me..." Liquid couldn't believe Mantis didn't like his sexy voice, he thought he was doing a fine job.

Mantis rolled his eyes - Liquid almost wanted to rip his mask off in retaliation. Here he was offering himself up on a silver platter and Mantis was just  _ mocking _ him.

"Don't be like that," he whined, then abandoned all pretexts and pressed his crotch against Mantis'. He still felt all swollen and sticky and feeling Mantis' hard dick press up against his clit - even with a couple layers of fabric between them - sent a shiver through him. "I want you..." he trailed off, tried to leave it at that.

"Hm?"

"Mnnn." Liquid peeled his underwear off. He'd already sort of dirtied them by masturbating in them a few minutes ago.

"Want what, boss?" Mantis' gas mask prodded against Liquid's ear.

It was weird how shy Liquid felt - he chalked it up to the fact that he and Mantis hadn't really  _ done this _ before, and hadn't discussed it beforehand or anything. No "Mantis, I feel like we can take our relationship to the next level soon" or anything like that.

"I- I want you to fuck me," Liquid mumbled, avoiding eye contact, busying himself with getting rid of anything Mantis was wearing below the nightshirt.

Mantis blinked at him for a moment, then blandly said, "I'll get some lube."

"Not— I mean..."

"Hm? I thought you said last week that if you ever wanted to be fucked then you wanted anal? I seem to recall you saying that 'all men like it like that'..."

Liquid flushed. He'd forgotten about that conversation - though to be fair, Mantis hadn't really commented on his remarks so it wasn't much of a prelude to actually fucking.

Nonetheless he shook his head. "I mean I want... th-the other... nnh."

"You're going to be uncomfortable and freak out," Mantis mumbled and tucked a strand of hair behind Liquids ear. "You shouldn't pressure yourself into doing something just because you  _ think _ it is the appropriate thing to do."

"Well, I don't feel forced at all," Liquid said and shivered when Mantis raised his hips up a little against him tentatively. "Besides, you take good care of me. I trust you."

Mantis threw his hands up and sighed theatrically but let Liquid kiss him and push him down further. "If you do happen to get uncomfortable do not get mad at me if I- I decide to call this off, alright?" 

Liquid nodded and laughed sweetly against Mantis' shoulder; he had waited far too long for this moment.

Following his usual routine Liquid quickly let Mantis take over; the methodical roaming of hands and precise touches were agony and relief at once and when Mantis slid his hand between his thighs to stroke them Liquid had almost gotten the hiccups from over-excitement.

"Your legs are so... nice, boss," Mantis mumbled a little breathlessly and traced his fingers over the tanned skin there. "--Eli, I mean."

Liquid smirked and pushed his hips down a little. "Hurry up..."

"We should take this slow, though," Mantis remarked.

Shaking his head wildly Liquid shifted down his hips and gasped when he felt the wet slide of skin-on-skin; the length of Mantis’ erection pressing painfully hard against him.

Oh  _ god _ , how was he going to fit that thing inside without freaking out?

"I am only an average size, Eli, you will be fine."

"I know," Liquid snapped, flustered. He wasn't some innocent little virgin, he knew what sort of shapes and sizes dicks came in and it wasn't like he hadn't seen Mantis' before. It was a perfectly reasonable size - hell, maybe even a little on the  _ small _ side — any inability to get it n would be squarely Liquid's fault.

"That wasn't what I meant," Mantis said, nuzzling him.

"Nnn..."

Mantis shifted around, putting a little space between him and Liquid, and moved his fingers down to Liquid's crotch. Liquid was mortifyingly wet (he had been when he'd woken up from a funny dream but he'd just been making it worse since then) but nervy, so even if he didn't necessarily need to be 'stretched' Mantis was still clearly hoping to coax him into unwinding a bit or... or something...

"That's right," Mantis cooed in his ear, slipping his fingers between his labia. Liquid let out a high whimper. "Just relax."

"Fu- fuck, Mantis, I w-want more than just your f-fingers..."

"I  _ know _ , Eli, but if you want to convince me to go further than this you're going to have to stop clenching around them like you're in pain."

Liquid hadn't even realized he was doing that.

"I'm not- ugh!" It wasn’t easy to let go and disconnect himself from his body's irrational need to shut down and deny any and all forms of intimacy. This was just unfair.

"The more you focus on it the worse it will get. Concentrate on me, Eli." 

Liquid made an exasperated sound. "I'm trying."

Sighing, Mantis pressed closer and gave Liquid's clit a little flick for good measure. 

"Mantis- "

"How are you so inpatient?"

Crouching above Liquid slightly, but still somehow managing to cradle him in his arms still, Mantis gently pressed up carefully.

"Oh god-" Liquid moaned through his frankly unfair arousal and terror.

"I'm not even inside yet, Eli. And I don't think it is going to-"

"I'm- it's fine!" Liquid barked, "just g-go, do it!! What are you waiting for?!"

"...for you to be slightly less hysterical?"

"D-Don't call me hysterical! I'm, I'm not—"

"Eli, Eli. Shhh." Mantis stroked his sides, rubbing his thumbs over his hips. " _ Relax _ . If you need me to help you calm down with my powers..."

Liquid shook his head frantically. "I w-want to be— here. D-Don't want to be all, ahhh, y-you know—-"

"Out of it?"

"M-Mmhm." He pulled Mantis closer to him. "I don't need th-that anyway, I'm perfectly alright, just - just a little, ermm, I-I mean I'll be fine once you get it in, right?! I-It's just the anticipation!" God, he was babbling. This was so embarrassing. He was so fucking anxious.

Mantis gave him an extremely dubious look, but seemed content with the fact that he was the one in a position to stop and pull back at a moment's notice if necessary.

"Spread your legs for me, then," he said, patting the side of Liquid's thigh. Liquid did so hesitantly. He wanted this so bad, but— "Good boy, Eli."

"R-Really..."

"Yes, now hush. Relax. Such a nervous look doesn't suit your handsome face, you know."

"Mmn."

Mantis' push forward was slow and careful; Liquid felt his body part for him and squirmed, gritting his teeth. It felt terribly good and at the same time, awful, just awful, his heart was pounding and just the  _ tip _ was in and he couldn't, he simply couldn't—

"Eli," Mantis said.

"A-Ah-—" Liquid couldn't find his words. He was too busy breaking out in a cold sweat, his whole body tense as an overwound watch, panic and shame bubbling up in the back of his mind. He felt Mantis' dick right  _ there _ with every throb and it made him feel disgusting and so, so  _ intrusive _ , a stranger in his own body, an interloper in a stranger's body abusing and sullying it and it just wasn't  _ right _ , this wasn't right, it wasn't supposed to be like this and he wasn't even supposed to  _ have _ the parts that clamped wetly down around the head of Mantis' cock in an attempt to reject it, reject everything.

"Eli." Mantis’ voice this time was more stern and somehow managed to sound both chastising and worried at the same time. "You're- ah, open your legs more, please-"

Liquid, of course, only clamped down harder on Mantis' dick, pressing his thighs together and forcing a broken moan from his partner.

Mind swimming in panicked dissociation, he barely noticed when Mantis pulled out, or well, pulled  _ away _ since there was not much to pull out of anyway.

Liquid let out a broken sob. "Oh g-god, I can't even- I'm so useless, Mantis." He spoke Mantis name with nothing but a faint breath behind it and turned his face away in shame.

Above him Mantis sighed, clearly more exasperated with the prospect of Liquid being stressed and anxious than the fact that he most likely would not get his dick wet tonight.

"Oh, Eli. Come on, look at me, hm?" He wiped the little line of sweat from Liquid's temple.

"I'm sorry, I-" Liquid shook his head. 

Mantis mumbled something inaudible and pressed himself close to Liquid, essentially pinning him down if it had not been for his meager weight. 

It felt admittedly nice to be petted and shushed and Liquid reached a feverishly calm state without really noticing anything around him for quite a while.

When he finally did, however, Mantis' gentle reassurances were little but breathless mumblings pressed against his shoulder accompanied by the wet slide of movement against him.

"Mantis?" Liquid's voice was very small.

Mantis abruptly froze. "Er-"

"...it's alright, keep going."

Hips still, Mantis raised his head to blink at Liquid tiredly. "Sorry, I couldn't help myself... you are just so, ah,  _ alluring? _ "

Liquid snickered at him despite himself, and despite the fact that Mantis was essentially dry-humping him through an anxiety attack.

"It's not exactly  _ dry _ , you know."  Mantis interrupted his thoughts  quite rudely, still insistently pressing his erection between Liquid's thighs until he managed to squeeze his dick in. "Fuck, Eli-"

"You- you like my legs a lot, don't you?" Liquid asked with a twitchy little giggle. He still felt a bit jumpy and restless - like maybe one wrong move and he'd freak out again and probably deck Mantis this time — but somehow the fact that Mantis had decided he'd rather fuck the space between his thighs than his fanny felt like being relieved of some sort of responsibility. It felt  _ safer _ somehow.

Also, Liquid discovered as he shifted his hips, if Mantis moved a certain way then he'd rub up against Liquid's big sensitive clit. Liquid tilted his head back and moaned.

"Gh- Eli?"

"Keep... doing that, I t-told you."

"You like this? I—"

"I like feeling you a-against me... its, ahh, nice..."

Mantis immediately stopped and sat back, causing Liquid to whine at the loss of friction and uselessly grab at the sheets beneath him.

"Wh-" 

He did not get to finish his question, because instead of pulling away and leaving Liquid to suffer in the aftershocks of his own arousal, Mantis simply kneeled in front of him and grabbed Liquid's legs to push them upwards so that they were comfortably resting against Mantis' shoulders.

For a second Liquid caught Mantis' eye, though he was too ashamed to keep looking at him (the mask gave Mantis an unfair advantage) and bit his lip when the teasing started again.

"G-Good boy...-" Mantis panted and carefully pushed forward against Liquid again, the tip of his penis poking out almost comically from between Liquid's thighs.

"Nnh—"

At  _ this _ angle the movement against his clit was constant, a hard slick slide accompanied with every movement by the swell of Mantis' glans. Liquid squirmed, gasping, pressing his legs closer together - Mantis' breath caught. Liquid grinned and rubbed his thighs together, wrenching a moan out of Mantis.

"Y-You like this, Mantis?" Liquid teased, "it i-isn't normal, you know th-that? I know some p-people like  _ legs _ but this is r-really pushing it, eh..."

"Shut up," Mantis groaned.

"And you're so e-eager, too... you pulled out and w-went right for th-this... almost like it was wh-what you wanted all al-along, right?"

"Eli, I— that isn't-"

Liquid giggled again; there was still a note of hysteria but he was enjoying ribbing Mantis while he struggled to keep his composure with his cock trapped between Liquid's muscular thighs. (Not that Liquid was having an easy time keeping his composure enough to talk coherently himself.) "N-N-Nooo, it's perfectly alr-alright, M-Mantis, you - ahhn - you g-go ahead and, mh,  _ indulge _ yourself..."

Mantis dug his nails into Liquid's legs and hissed. "I will stop if you don't behave yourself, Eli."

"D-Don't you think it's a little too late for that cold shower of y-yours?" 

To that Mantis just responded with grabbing his dick and and directly rubbing it against Liquid's clit, probably gritting his teeth hard enough to break behind that mask of his.

"Oh god-" With that Liquid blanked out and almost yelled, the only thing keeping him from howling out loud was biting his fist as hard as he could.

Of course he would orgasm before Mantis would, as if the entire situation had not been humiliating enough by itself. But it was  _ good _ and riding out his orgasm felt even better considering the contrast of Mantis' own desperation and his willingness to please Liquid that was satisfying in itself.

"Hah- thank you..." Liquid half moaned-half mumbled and smiled blissfully at Mantis, who still had his painfully hard-looking dick wedged between Liquid's thighs. 

"Eli, I'm still not-"

Liquid licked his lips and bucked his hips a little. He was fairly exhausted but probably could go for another round if he managed to draw Mantis' orgasm out. "I know."

Liquid used his legs to pull Mantis forward over him so he could grab at his head and sleepily kiss his jaw and neck. Mantis made a strangled kind of whine, grinding harshly against Liquid's pubic bone. Liquid nipped at his ear, clinging onto him hard. He was starting to feel oversensitive and overwhelmed - most likely wouldn't be too hard for Mantis to tip him over the edge again.

"You're... cute like this," he panted.

"Hh..."

"I'm, I'm glad I... have you... M-Mantis."

"Eli... shush." Mantis buried his face in Liquid's neck. His hips were pumping so spasmodically that Liquid wondered if Mantis' orgasm was going to be visually different from a seizure at all. "I'm... a-ah..."

It occured to Liquid just a half second too late that he wasn't sure he actually wanted any semen on him.

Mantis came hard and fast, still moving slowly against Liquid even after being finished.

Liquid whined;  _ he _ was not done yet, way too sensitive and on the edge of slipping into another anxiety attack or worse.

"M-Mantis-" he mumbled and ground his hips up against whatever resistance Mantis was offering him.

"Fussy," Mantis muttered, pushing himself up off of Liquid.

"I-I don't- I'm not—" Liquid flailed uselessly, wiping Mantis' semen off his crotch with sweaty hands, stomach turning. He didn't like it, didn't like the smell or texture or snot-like appearance and it brought back bad memories. He was really feeling dizzy now between the way he felt legitimately sick and yet still had his libido forcibly demanding his attention.

Mantis silently unlatched his mask; Liquid only looked up to catch it just in time for Mantis to lean in and kiss him at the corner of his mouth.

"Eh--?"

"I will take care of you," Mantis rasped, patting Liquid's stomach. "Give me your hands."

"?"

It was mostly curiosity that overrode Liquid's other conflicted emotions as he put his hands in Mantis'. Then, shock as Mantis closed his eyes, took a deep breath, and  _ lifted Liquid's hands to his mouth and sucked the semen off of his fingers _ .

"Wh- since when do you—" Liquid stammered. Seeing Mantis without his mask was rare enough, but now he was taking his own bodily fluids into his mouth? Voluntarily?!

"Shut up," Mantis grumbled, his face an uneven blush.

He licked at Liquid's palm tentatively, avoiding eye contact and obviously trying not to be the focus of attention despite the fact that he was putting on a honest-to-God show right now.

When Mantis was done with the hand he kissed each knuckle and Liquid felt his face heat up with a mixture of desperation and affection

"Mantis- please..." he groaned when Mantis started shifting lower, roaming down Liquid's torso and leaving almost chaste little kisses all over his scorching skin on the way.

As he finally ended up with his head between Liquid's thighs, Mantis looked up from his busy work and awarded him with the tiniest smile. "Thank you for indulging me..." he rasped and pressed his thumbs against Liquid to spread him open before diving in to clean up the rest of his mess.

Liquid almost choked on his own spit when he felt Mantis tongue and lips on him, gently sucking and teasing, the latter most likely involuntarily as he licked his own come off Liquid's clit.

"Ah-haa, Mantis, I c-can't—" Liquid bucked his hips up against Mantis' face, biting his lip hard at the scrape of stitches. It was good, how was Mantis so good at this? He'd never done this before, right?! (Mantis made a displeased grunt that that thought; Liquid more felt it against his clit than he heard it.) Then again, it probably didn't take much experience or insight to focus on the greedy little nub of engorged flesh poking out there anyway.

Didn't take long for Liquid to come to another orgasm — Mantis kept him pinned to the mattress by the hips so he wouldn't break what was left of his nose with his pelvis.

He was not exactly sure if he had actually passed out or if his mind had slipped so far that he did not notice Mantis crawling up next to him after planting one last kiss on his abused clit for good measure.

Liquid opened his mouth to speak but Mantis shushed him and petted his face, looking down on him affectionately until eventually giving in to Liquid's needy little whines and kissing him.

It was ridiculous, really, because after receiving probably one of the best orgasms his shitty little life had ever granted him, Liquid found himself relishing that stupid kiss even more. Mantis chuckled against him.

"You don't need to try so hard, boss. I'll gladly do this for you."

Liquid leaned back into the pillow, still panting slightly, and looked up into Mantis' blushing face. 

"That a promise? Whenever I want to?"

Mantis bit his bottom lip lightly. "Then we would never get anything else done, though." 

Wanting to be offended but not quite managing so, Liquid couldn't help but laugh at that and pulled Mantis closer.


End file.
